Recueil
by LydiaMartin33430
Summary: Recueil de tout et n'importe quoi !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors j'vous préviens, c'est un ramassis de tout et n'importe quoi, OS, Drabbles, etc...

Pas de couples précis, ce sera au feeling.

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: Bruniblondi, la seule, l'unique qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Allez voir ses histoires, j'en suis fan ! ^^ 

...

\- AAAAHHH !

\- Mais arrête de crier comme ça !

\- Mais j'ai maaal !

\- Laisse-moi voir ça !

\- Non !

\- Si tu veux que je te soigne, arrête de gigoter !

\- Wow, attends, c'est quoi ça ?

\- Une aiguille à coudre !

\- Oh mon dieu, je vais mouriiir !

\- Mais arrête ! C'est qu'une écharde !

\- Mais j'ai maaal !

\- Mais quelle chochotte ! Ferme les yeux, et compte jusqu'à dix.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Fais ce que je te dis, Derek !

\- Je te préviens Stiles, si tu me fais mal, je te tue !

\- Dixit celui qui hurle parce qu'il a une écharde dans le doigt ? Compte !

\- Un ... Deux ... Trois ... AAAHHH !

\- Ca y est, c'est fini ! Tu es pire qu'un enfant... Et puis comment ça se fait que tu ne guérisses pas tout seul ?

\- Parce que c'est un corps étranger... Et que l'expulser fait encore plus mal ...

\- Ok ... Bref, je vois que ça a guéri, donc je vais pouvoir enfin rentrer chez moi –

\- T'as pas intérêt de raconter ça à qui que ce soit sinon –

\- Par pitié, c'était aussi gênant pour toi que pour moi, alors rien ne sortira de ce loft !

...

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors j'vous préviens, c'est un ramassis de tout et n'importe quoi, OS, Drabbles, etc...

Pas de couples précis, ce sera au feeling.

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: Bruniblondi, la seule, l'unique qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Allez voir ses histoires, j'en suis fan ! ^^

...

\- QUI A FAIT CA ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Erica !

\- La ferme Isaac !

\- Mon coeur-

\- Pareil pour toi Boyd ! DEREK !

\- Quoi ?

\- Pas la peine de grogner ! Qui a osé faire ça ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Oh mais bien sûr ! Personne ne sait ! Faites les innocents ! J'en ai marre de vivre avec des hommes des cavernes ! Aucun respect pour leur seule congénère femme -

\- LA FERME !

\- Mais pourquoi elle pleure maintenant ?

\- Boyd ?

\- Oh putain ... Courrez !

-...

\- Personne ne m'aime ici ! Je suis une incompriiiiise !

\- Erica ?

\- Derek ! NOOON !

\- QUI A OSE MANGER MA GAUFRE !

\- Derek ! Rapplique ! ELLE A SES REEEEGLES !

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

...

J'vous ai prévenu, c'est du grand n'importe quoi !

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !

 **Bruniblondi : MOUHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH OH MY GOD MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors j'vous préviens, c'est un ramassis de tout et n'importe quoi, OS, Drabbles, etc...

Pas de couples précis, ce sera au feeling.

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: Bruniblondi, la seule, l'unique qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Allez voir ses histoires, j'en suis fan ! ^^

...

\- Salut Derek !

\- Dégage Kali !

\- Oh allons ! Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ?

\- Pas vraiment non !

\- La ferme Stiles !

\- Compris Chef !

\- Deucalion veut te voir demain.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il veut te voir !

\- Et pourquoi n'était-il pas venu lui-même ?

\- Parce qu'il préfère te voir demain !

\- Il n'a pas pu se déplacer lui-même ?

\- Stiles !

\- En quoi ça te regarde Humain ?

\- Oh ça va, pas la peine de sortir les crocs !

\- Stiles, tais-toi par pitié !

\- Genre, il a pas pu se déplacer lui-même ? Il a quoi ? Une patte cassée ? Une carie à sa canine ? Une gastro-

\- LA FERME !

\- Quoi ? C'est ça ? Il est coincé sur le trône ?

\- ...

\- AH AH AH AH AH ! Le grand Démon Loup a la courante !

\- Il va me tuer ... Derek. Demain, rejoins Deucalion à l'ancienne banque et- MAIS ARRÊTE DE RIRE TOI AUSSI !

...

Dans l'appartement des Alphas ...

\- ENNIS !

\- Euh oui Deucalion ?

\- La prochaine fois que tu commandes à emporter, vérifie les ingrédients !

-Euh ... oui ... désolé... Tenez, voilà du papier toilettes...

\- ... Merci ...

\- Oui ... désolé encore ...

\- ET ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS MARRER ! 

...

Ouais, j'ai osé ! :D

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors j'vous préviens, c'est un ramassis de tout et n'importe quoi, OS, Drabbles, etc...

Pas de couples précis, ce sera au feeling.

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: Bruniblondi, la seule, l'unique qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Allez voir ses histoires, j'en suis fan ! ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- Derek ! Arrête de grogner et dépêche-toi !

\- Ça va ! On est presque en avance ! - Mais on dirait que tu vas au Purgatoire !

\- Ça ce voit que tu l'as pas rencontré ...

\- C'est pour ça que je t'accompagne ! Pour voir quel est ce "monstre" qui te terrorise !

\- Stiles ...

\- Oh pas la peine de grogner Sourwolf ! Tes cheveux sont tellement longs qu'on pourrait t'appeler Raiponce ! D'ailleurs, y'a le dernier Disney qui va sortir bientôt et-

\- STILES !

\- Assied-toi sur ce fauteuil et calme-toi ! Je vais me faire couper les cheveux aussi alors je reste à côté de toi !

\- Mmh ...

\- Et puis-

\- AMIS DU JOUR BONJOUR !

\- C'est lui ...

\- Tiens ! Voilà notre client grognon préféré ! Bonjouuur Derek !

\- Mprfghrh ...

\- Je vais bien merci ! Et qui ton charmant ami ?

\- Euh... Je ... Stiles ?

\- Ah ! Le fameux Stiles ! Enchanté mon jeune ami ! Je me présente ! Jean-Luc Rieupeyroux ! Coiffeur Français, styliste et confident de Grincheux !

\- Hein ?

\- Jean-luc !

\- Oh ! Grincheux a retrouvé la parole ! La dernière fois, on ne le faisait plus taire ! Son sujet favori, c'était toi !

\- Derek a parlé de moi ?

\- Et pas qu'un peu mon chou !

\- BON ! On est venu se faire coiffer ou blabater ?

\- Mais les deux mon mignon !

\- Hein ?

\- Stiles, mon petit, apparemment, tu es un vrai bavard, mais là ! Tu me fais penser à Simplet !

\- Mais je- Derek, tu as parlé de moi avec ton coiffeur !

-Eh ! Je ne suis pas JUSTE un coiffeur ! Je suis Jean-luc ! Je peux faire danser tes cheveux ! Je peux transformer ta touffe informe en une chevelure majestueuse ! Et je peux faire parler le plus grincheux des invalides de la parole !

\- Derek ? Stiles ?

\- Erica ? Tu viens aussi dans ce salon ?

\- Nan c'est la première fois ! On m'a parlé d'un coiffeur canon ! Mais tout ce que je vois, c'est un ringard aux cheveux trop long et au pantalon en cuir démodé !

\- Oh dis-moi, fausse blondasse, c'est quoi ta couleur de cheveux ? Jaune pisse de vache folle en fin de vie ?

\- Oh le c-

-Toi la moche avec ta drôle de couleur de cheveux, Dehors !

\- Mais je ... Derek !

\- Dégage Erica !

\- Bien, maintenant que la fausse je-sais-pas-comme-couleur est partie, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de vous !

\- Enfin !

\- Allons Derek ! Profite ! Toi qui rêvais que Bouille d'Amour vienne avec toi se faire bichonner les cheveux, ton vœu est exaucé !

\- Bouille d'Amour ?

\- Mprgfhgh ...

\- Derek ? Tu m'as surnommé "Bouille d'Amour" ?

\- Oh non ptit gars ! Il a qualifié ta belle gueule de "Bouille d'Amour " !

\- Derek ?

\- ...

\- Tu trouves vraiment que j'ai une bouille d'amour ?

\- Et un cul d'enfer aussi ! Je ne peux que confirmer d'ailleurs !

\- Jean-Luc !

\- Oh ça va Grincheux ! Je t'aide à te décoincer avec Bouille d'Amour !

\- Derek ? Mais répond !

\- OUI ! T'as une bouille d'amour et un cul d'enfer ! ÇA TE VA ?

\- ... Oh que oui !

\- Bien ...

\- Ce soir, ciné ?

\- Ok.

\- Eh bien ! Je crois que Jean-Luc "Cupidon" a encore fait un sans-faute !

\- Vous vous prenez pour Cupidon ?

\- Allons Bouille d'Amour ! Pourquoi crois-tu que Derek-Grincheux-Hale soit venu dans MON salon de coiffure alors que je suis le parfait cliché du coiffeur ?

\- Eh ben... Vous êtes de confiance ?

\- Et donc ?

\- Vous êtes Cupidon !

\- BINGO !

\- Oh ben merde alors !

\- Alors les amoureux ? Je vous fais quelle coupe ?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et voilà ! Alors pour connaître Jean-Luc, cherchez la série Notre Belle Famille !

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors j'vous préviens, c'est un ramassis de tout et n'importe quoi, OS, Drabbles, etc...

Pas de couples précis, ce sera au feeling.

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: Bruniblondi, la seule, l'unique qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Allez voir ses histoires, j'en suis fan ! ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

\- Bonjour Derek !

\- Fais vite, j'ai pas que ça à faire !

\- Salut Deucalion !

\- Oh c'est pas vrai ... Stiles !

\- Oui Sourwolf ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ENCORE ici ?

\- Bin, je t'accompagne ! HEY, salut Kali !

\- Salut Stiles !

\- Ça va, on va dérange pas ?

\- Salut Eugène !

\- Qui ?

\- Toujours la courante ?

\- Je vais le tuer ...

\- Deucalion ? Tu t'appelles Eugène ?

\- J'VAIS L'TUER !

\- Non ! Eugè... Deucalion, tu te calmes ! Stiles ?

\- Oui Sourwolf ?

\- Ne me fais pas regretter ma décision s'il te plaît...

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- J'ai demandé à Derek de massacrer toute sa meute et rejoindre la mienne.

\- HEIN ? Mais ça va pas non ! Non mais je rêve, tu oses venir ici pour demander à-

\- Stiles !

\- Quoi !

\- J'allais pas tous vous tuer ! Sympa la confiance !

\- Oh ça va hein ! Te la joues pas Drama-Queen avec moi !

\- Je ne suis pas une Drama-Queen !

\- Oh que si ! Même tes sourcils sont d'accord avec moi !

\- Euh ... Excusez-moi-

\- La ferme !

\- Hey ! Ne parle pas à Kali comme ça !

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'ils sortent ensemble !

\- QUOI ?

\- On sort pas ensemble, on fait "des sorties" ensemble, c'est pas pareil !

\- Stiles ! Tu m'expliques ?

\- Oh ça va Sourwolf !

\- Et toi tu dis rien ?

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là, Derek. Pour te dire que j'abandonne l'idée de te recruter.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Kali me l'a demandé, et que malgré ce que l'on croit, je ne suis pas insensible à leur relation.

\- On est pas en couple !

\- Mais bien sûr ...

\- Bon ! Sinon, "Eugène", tu comptes rester ici avec ta meute ?

\- Mmmprff ... Je voulais te demander si nous pouvions rester sur ton territoire.

\- Si vous me rendez Erica et Boyd, et que vous ne faites aucun grabuge, c'est ok.

\- Yeah !

\- Kali ?

\- Stiles ?

\- Ciné ?

\- C'est parti !

\- Derek ?

\- Mh ?

\- Tu crois qu'on va regretter de les laisser se fréquenter ?

\- Oh que oui, mon pauvre Eugène !

\- Derek ?

\- Mh ?

\- Je connais ton surnom ...

\- Et ?

\- Celui que ta mère te donnait ...

\- Désolé Deucalion ...

\- On est d'accord ... Bisounounours !

\- HEY ! 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Alors j'vous préviens, c'est un ramassis de tout et n'importe quoi, OS, Drabbles, etc...

Pas de couples précis, ce sera au feeling.

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: Bruniblondi, la seule, l'unique qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Allez voir ses histoires, j'en suis fan ! ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- Coach Finstock ?

\- Vous êtes qui vous ?

\- Bonjour, je suis venu pour Ethan et Aiden-

\- Et vous êtes qui ?

\- Si vous me laissiez parlé, je pourrais-

\- Z'êtes pas le père des jumeaux-

\- Mais vous allez me laisser finir !

\- ÇA ME DIT PAS QUI VOUS ÊTES !

\- JE SUIS LEUR TUTEUR DEUCALION !

\- Oh c'est bon, pas la peine de CRIER !

\- Ok ... Bref, apparemment, vous avez collé mes jeunes-

\- Ouais et alors ?

\- J'aimerais savoir pour-

\- Parce que.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce-que.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse ça ...

\- Je donne la réponse que je veux.

\- Très mature !

\- Et puis de quoi je me mêle d'abord !

\- Je me mêle que vous n'avez pas à les coller pour rien !

\- ILS ONT FAIT VOLER UN DE MES ÉLÈVES !

\- Peut-être qu'il l'avait mérité !

\- C'est Stilinski ! Bien sûr qu'il avait mérité ! Mais ce gamin doit peser 55 kilos tout mouillé !

\- Ah mince ...

\- Bin oui ! Vos deux bêtes sont des masses de muscles !

\- Qui traitez-vous de bête ?

\- J'ai pas dit "bête" pour crétin, j'ai dit " bête" pour "énorme".

\- Vous dites qu'ils sont gros ?

\- MAIS NON ! Je dis juste qu'ils sont costaux ! Vous êtes aveugle ou quoi ?

\- J'ai une canne blanche et des lunettes, A VOTRE AVIS ?

\- Oh désolé je ... OH ÇA VA HEIN ! ÇA PEUT ARRIVER A TOUT LE MONDE DE SE TROMPER !

\- Et après c'est MOI l'aveugle ?

\- DÉSOLÉ !

\- ARRÊTEZ DE CRIER !

\- JE NE CRIE PAS !

\- PARFAIT !

\- PARFAIT !

\- Bon, apparemment, je me suis déplacé pour rien ... Hem, M. Finstock ?

\- Ouais, c'est bon, j'vous pardonne ... Ça vous dit un verre ce soir ?

\- HEIN ?

\- Vous êtes sourd aussi ?

\- HEY ! Soyez pas condescendant avec moi !

\- J'vous invite juste ce soir !

\- J'avais COMPRIS !

\- ALORS C'EST OUI OU MERDE ?

\- AVEC PLAISIR !

\- OK !

\- 20h ? Au Redburn ?

\- Ouep ! On se rejoint là-bas ?

\- Parfait ! Oh, et au fait, appelez-moi Bobby !

\- Et moi c'est Eug... Deucalion !

\- Vous alliez dire quoi ?

\- RIEN !

\- MENTEUR !

\- MERDE ! 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! ^^ 


	7. Chapter 7

Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !

Un nouvel OS, tout droit sorti de mon cerveau dérangé, don't judge me !

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: Bruniblondi, la seule, l'unique qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Allez voir ses histoires, j'en suis fan ! ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

La nuit était tombé, au loin, l'orage grondait, les éclairs illuminaient le ciel, la pluie forte et froide inondait les forêts.

Une Jeep se gara près d'un immeuble, et un jeune homme en sortit, puis se mit à courir jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment.

Il grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage et ouvrit doucement une porte coulissante, entrant dans un loft plongé dans le noir...

\- Derek ...

\- ...

\- Derek !

\- Mmmhhh ...

\- DEREK !

\- Que ... hein ? Stiles ?

\- Je peux rester avec toi ?

\- Quoi ?

Mais que foutait l'adolescent dans son loft ? Pourquoi le réveillait-il ? D'ailleurs, quelle heure il est ?

\- Dormir avec toi ... Je peux ? demanda Stiles, un air penaud sur le visage.

\- Pourquoi ?

Dire que Derek était perplexe face à la demande de l'humain était un bien grand mot.

\- Parce que je suis tout seul chez moi ...

\- Et alors ? Où est ton père ?

\- Il est en service !

\- Et Scott ?

\- Chez Allison ...

\- Pourquoi pas Lydia ?

\- Avec Jackson ...

\- Et-

\- Erica est chez Boyd, Isaac passe la soirée chez Danny ... Il ne reste plus que toi !

\- Mais pourquoi tu veux dormir avec moi ? questionna l'Alpha, commençant à perdre patience.

\- Ben ... Je ...

\- STILES !

\- Y'a de l'orage... et j'ai peur, marmonna ce dernier, rougissant de honte.

\- Oh ! Et tu es capable de prendre ta voiture, traverser toute la ville en pleine nuit, ME réveiller pour dormir avec moi ?

\- Oui, affirma l'hyperactif.

Derek regarda son réveil et abdiqua. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'un débat à 3h du matin.

Il se décala et laissant une place à Stiles, se recoucha. Il entendait le plus jeune enlevait ses vêtements et sentit le matelas s'affaisser.

\- AAHHH ! Mais t'as les pieds gelés ! râla Derek.

\- Ouais ben ça caille dehors ok !

\- Grmgph ... Derek lui tourna le dos et laissa le sommeil l'envahir.

Stiles, voyant que le loup s'était rendormi, se rapprocha de ce dernier, et colla son torse fin contre le dos musclé de son vis à vis.

...

Le lendemain matin, Derek se réveilla sur le ventre et senti un poids sur son dos.

\- Stiles ...

\- mmmhhh ...

\- Stiles ?

\- Quoi ...

\- T'es sur mon dos, ria Derek, étonnamment de bonne humeur.

\- Pas grave ... bouge pas ... marmonna Stiles, encore endormi.

Derek bougea le bassin et sentit que le corps du plus jeune était déjà "éveillé".

\- Hum Stiles ? Je sais que tu es réveillé, alors sors-toi ! ordonna Derek, plus amusé qu'autre chose par la situation.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que "Mini-Stiles" me l'a dit.

\- Oh P... Bouge pas ! s'exclama le plus jeune, tentant de se relever sentant sa virilité se loger entre les fesses du loup.

Loup qui semblait être parti dans un fou rire puissant.

Stiles, installé à califourchon sur les cuisses du rieur, regardait ce popotin rebondi et, prit d'une idée folle, le claqua d'une fessée retentissante.

Derek, continuant de rire, se retourna d'un coup et fit tomber Stiles à plat ventre sur le matelas.

Il s'installa à son tour sur les cuisses du plus jeune, et lui mordit doucement les fesses !

\- Hey vilain Louloup ! On ne mange pas les fesses des gens ! ria Stiles, sentant les dents de Derek toujours posé sur son postérieur.

\- Et on ne doit pas frapper son logeur !

Soudain, ils entendirent un rire moqueur retentir et, se retournant vers la porte de la chambre, découvrirent Peter, appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, les bras croisés. Son sourire était bienveillant, ses yeux rieurs, son corps détendu.

\- Je suis content de voir que tu peux être humain, mon cher neveu, attesta l'ancien Alpha.

Derek fronça les sourcils en regardant son oncle. Depuis sa résurrection, son oncle semblait si différent.

\- Hey Oncle Fétide ! Ça te dit d'aider un pauvre humain de se libérer d'un loup-garou tortionnaire ?

\- Que m'offre-tu en échange ? demanda Peter, tout en ôtant ses chaussures.

\- Un méga plat de pancakes ! proposa Stiles avant de se tordre de rire sous les chatouilles de Derek.

\- J'arrive ! cria Peter tout en sautant sur le lit et se rua sur son neveu, le torturant de chatouilles à son tour, aidé par Stiles.

Un peu plus tard, quand les membres de la meute arrivèrent, ils découvrirent un tableau surprenant :

Derek, Stiles et Peter étaient tous les trois vautrés sur le canapé, chacun une assiette remplie de pancakes arrosés de sirop d'érable, s'empiffrant et regardant Powers Rangers à la télé.

Derek et Peter avaient leurs têtes posées sur les épaules du plus jeune, détendus et heureux de ce simple moment de vie.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Un peu de fluffy, ça fait jamais de mal ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !

Comme je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mes autres fics à cause de cet OS, je l'écris, le publie, me cache de honte et me reconcentre sur mes écrits ! :D

C'est con, c'est court, et c'est OOC !

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^ 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- Mais je te dis que c'est dans le feu de l'action !

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Stiles ...

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ? Certes, ce n'est pas notre première fois, et j'aime quand tu oses, mais là, tu as été extrêmement vulgaire ! Tu te rends-

\- Stiles.

\- Compte que je suis quelqu'un qui aime que ce soit quand même assez romantique, et que j'ai mes limites dans la vulgarité pendant le sexe ?

\- Stiles !

\- Franchement, je sais même pas d'où tu as eu l'idée de trouver une telle phrase aussi moche et-

\- STILES !

\- QUOI !

\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! Tu vas pas en faire un fromage !

\- Mais tu-

\- Et puis c'était pas SI vulgaire que ça !

\- Vraiment Derek ? " Prépare ton cul, ma bite arrive !" C'est pas vulgaire ?

\- Roooh ça va, hein !

\- TU TE TAIS !

\- Grmpfff...

\- Y'a pas de Grmpf qui tienne, casse-toi sur le canapé !

\- Coincé du cul ...

\- J'AI ENTENDU !

\- C'EST FAIT EXPRÈS !

\- Tu m'énerves !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

\- Merde !

\- Héhéhé !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

OUI ! Je l'assume ! MOUAHAHAHAHAH !

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	9. Chapter 9

Amis du jour, Bonjouuur !

Eh bien, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit un petit OS bien tordu ! :D

Cette fois-ci, c'est un Sterek !

Il sera "relié" à ma fic porno, mais il n'y a pas besoin de le lire pour comprendre ! ^^

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Il avait chaud. Très chaud.

Et tout ça, c'était à cause de ...

\- STIIILES ! Libère-moi tout de suite !

\- Pas temps que tu n'auras pas rentrer tes crocs, Sourwolf !

Stiles, assis sur le sol du loft de Derek, attendait patiemment que le loup se calme pour ouvrir le cercle de sorbier qu'il avait mis en place.

Pourquoi ? Eh bien, disons que Derek avait découvert sa petite histoire qu'il avait écrite.

Où il était question de Derek, Kali, Deucalion et Jennifer. Et de sexe. Beaucoup de sexe.

\- Moi avec Jennifer ET Kali ! Mais t'es pas bien ou quoi ? hurla Derek.

\- Mais ce n'est qu'une histoire ! se défendit l'Humain. Et puis hey ! C'était franchement pas mal hein !

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil suggestif, mais ne reçu qu'un vulgaire grognement en retour.

\- Oh ça va hein ! Te la joues pas farouche ! Moi je trouve qu'avec Deucalion, ça donne bi-

\- COMMENT CA, "DEUCALION" ?

\- Bin oui, dans le chapitre 3 ! s'exclama Stiles, tout sourire.

\- Mais quel chapitre 3 ? Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait que 2 !

Stiles perdit son sourire. Oups. Derek n'avait vu que deux pages.

\- Tu veux lire le reste ? proposa Stiles.

Sans attendre la réponse, il ouvrit son sac de cours, et en sortit deux autres pages remplies de mots.

Il les tendit prudemment à Derek, évitant de passer son bras par-dessus le cercle de sorbier. Derek pourrait en profiter pour l'attirer contre lui et le dépecer vivant !

Ce dernier s'installa sur le sol, les jambes allongées devant lui, et entreprit de lire.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, il sentait ses reins s'enflammer, ses joues rougir, sa virilité grossir. Il ne se rendait même plus compte qu'il avait Stiles juste en face de lui qui ne ratait rien du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

A la fin de la lecture, il releva les yeux et croisa le regard empli de désir du plus jeune, et jura quand il prit enfin conscience de son état.

\- Alors Sourwolf, je suppose que ma petite histoire t'as plu ? ricana Stiles, tout en pointant du doigt la bosse qui déformait le jean de Derek.

Le Loup sourit, et se releva doucement, déroulant son corps sous le regard envieux de son vis-à-vis.

\- Je dois dire que tu as beaucoup d'imagination. Je me demande si tu es aussi doué dans la réalité ! commenta Derek, tout en retirant son tee-shirt.

Stiles se mit à genoux, ouvrit le cercle de sorbier et se jeta sur Derek, dévorant sa bouche avec ferveur.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et voilà ! Quoi ? Non, je ne ferais pas de suite ! Bande de petits pervers ! ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


End file.
